Una Nueva Vida
by KatjaHell
Summary: Después de tantos años Lammy es libre y esta Curada ahora que salio del Psiquiatra Lograra comenzar de nuevo?)...
1. Chapter 1

_**~-Una nueva vida-~**_

_**-Lammy x Mole-**_

_**Summary**_: Ahora que he salido de ese maldito infierno al que llaman *psiquiatra* puedo Comenzar una Nueva vida… SI asi es una nueva vida ….

_**-Lammy Pov-**_

_**Al fin después de 10 años de estar internada en un psiquiatra, por fin puedo volver a escuchar las voces de las personas y los sonidos de los automóviles, Puedo comenzar una nueva vida**_

_**-Fin del POV-**_

**_El comienzo_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Alfin ¡- se decía a si misma una joven de cabellera blanca, sentada en una banqueta con una maleta junto a ella –que puedo hacer?- volteo hacia la derecha y noto un cartel que decía _**¨FESTIVAL DE LA LUNA NO TE LO PUEDES PERDER ESTA NOCHE¨**_ -con que un festival eh?, bueno creo que seria lindo ir, después de todo no he visto uno en 10 años- Alegre la joven tomo su maleta y le izo la señal a un taxi que la llevaría a su nuevo departamento.

-aquí esta bien señor- dijo lammy al conductor –claro señorita son 35$- lammy asintió y pago el taxi, pero al estar ahí se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de dirección a lo cual solo rio un poco, sin perder el animo camino unas cuantas calles.

Pero algo se interpuso entre el edificio y ella –Hola hermosa jovencita- un joven peli azul tomo la mano de lammy y la beso como todo un caballero -Disculpa pero quien eres tu?- dijo lammy algo molesta y sonrojada –Yo soy Splendid… solo un humilde héroe local, Y dígame cual es su nombre- pregunto –Mi nombre es lammy, Mucho gusto- lammy estiro la mano en señal de saludo a lo que Splendid correspondió Amable mente –Bien señorita lammy dígame que hace una joven tan hermosa como tu aquí- Splendid la miro tiernamente mientras le preguntaba –Yo … bueno mi departamento esta en ese edificio- Contesto lammy – Bien ya ve, entonces creo que la veré después señorita lammy hasta luego- Splendid se despidió con un beso en la frente ya que lammy era mas baja que el –Claro hasta luego –

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muy pronto anocheció Lammy estaba muy emocionada, se arreglo muy bien, con un vestido Morado de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una bufanda negra, unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo y un gorro de lana negro, toda esa ropa hacia lucir su hermoso cabello blanco largo ondulado.

Tomo su bolsa y salió, el festival no era muy lejos de su hogar asi que decidió caminar, en su largo trayecto al festival la peli morada se imaginaba lo hermoso que seria, lastima que no tenia pareja, bueno ya se las arreglaría era demasiado hermosa como para que los chicos no la notaran.

Llego al festival –Wauhh- Su expresión fue tal como la de una niña pequeña en su primer navidad (o algo asi XD) Al caminar por los alrededores habían tantos chicos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima, se sentía un poco incomoda tantas miradas la volverían loca pero también temía que la tomaran como una perra, asi que decidió ignorarlos.

Tan pronto como empezaron los fuegos artificiales la pobre lammy enloqueció, no soportaba tantas voces, tanto ruido No lo podía soportar sentía que la cabeza le explotaba. Solo salió corriendo del lugar pero cayó al piso desmallada

¿?:señorita se encuentra bien- decía un hombre mientras la ayudaba a pararse, Lammy se asusto y respondió –S-si- trato de caminar pero volvió a caer al suelo ¿?- Mmm… será mejor que la lleve a un hospital- lammy no tenia otra opción mas que aceptar…

_**-END-**_

_**Fin del primer capitulo nwn Yo creo que lammy y mole harían una bonita pareja**_

_**Por eso hago este fic espero que les halla gustado D:D**_

_**Sin mas que decir Sayo¡**_

_**ATTM: Katja-HELL**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTA DE AUTOR: AQUÍ EL 2do CAP DE "UNA NUEVA VIDA"**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~-Capitulo 2-~**_

_**-El hospital-**_

-vamos jovencita la llevare a un hospital- el hombre tomo del brazo a lammy y la llevo hasta un auto que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros –Quien es ella ¿?- Pregunto un joven peli verde –No lo se… pero necesita ayuda- contesto – hmp … y si no sabes quien es … Porque carajo la tenemos que ayudar ¡- dijo el peli verde un poco molesto –Cállate Flippy ¡ … amenos que quieras que le diga a esa chica que trabaja en Coffee Night que aun duermes con un osito (?)- Lo miro de forma cuestionable – Esta bien súbela- el hombre abrió la puerta trasera del auto y ayudo a lammy a subir –póngase cómoda señorita- Le dijo cortes mente, cerro la puerta y subió al asiento del copiloto

-y a donde vamos (¿?)- pregunto el peli verde –al hospital mas cercano- …-Esta bien- el veterano arranco el auto encaminándose hacia el hospital, el camino era algo silencioso asi que Flippy pensó que seria buena idea romper el silencio – Yyy … que libro has leído últimamente – el hombre solo lo miro (¬¬) –enserio quieres hablar sobre esto ¿?- … -bueno … pensé que pues… había mucho silencio… y pues …que talvez querías charlar…no se algo asi (¿)- (._.U) dijo el veterano algo nervioso –Déjalo así- contesto fríamente el hombre

Llegaron al hospital y los dos hombres notaron que lammy estaba dormida –y ahora que?- pregunto el peli verde –como que, que ¿? Ayúdame a llevarla – dijo – esta bien ¬3¬- Flippy bajo del auto y cargo a lammy delicadamente para no despertarla, entraron al hospital donde la recepcionista que llevaba puesto un gafete con el nombre de karla les pregunto –tienen alguna cita?- pregunto levantando una ceja –pues no pero esta chica se desmayo y la traemos a que la revisen o algo asi ¬3¬- Contesto el veterano –esta bien esperen aquí por favor ire a ver si el doctor lummpy los puede recibir-

-Esta bien- respondieron los 2 al mismo tiempo –Waahh toco madera me debes un chocolate- dijo Flippy muy emocionado -¬¬ Vamos Flippy no seas tan infantil- respondió

La recepcionista regreso –El doctor Lummpy esta disponible, vengan por aquí- la recepcionista los guio hasta el consultorio de Lummpy –Aquí es, pero por favor señores uno de ustedes dos tiene que ponerle esto a la joven- dijo mientras les daba el típico camisón de hospital –Queee¡- grito Flippy – que le sucede porque no se lo pone usted?- pregunto el veterano Extendiendo los brazos donde tenia a la chica –Oh nada de eso ustedes la trajeron, ustedes la cambian- dijo con tono serio

-Pe-pero- dijo Flippy sonrojado –Nada de peros ahora valla a cambiarla, por ahí están los baños-dijo señalando los baños –Uhm esta bien- dijo con la mirada abajo-

Quee¡ Pervertido- Le grito el hombre al veterano- entonces ayúdame también- los dos hombres se sonrojaron –No puedo yo hablare con el doctor Y tu cámbiala¡- ¬¬ -Esta bien ya que incistes- dijo Flippy con cara de pervertido mientras miraba a la chica –pero si te atreves a hacerle algo..Esto lo sabrá Flaky- dijo el hombre mirando molestamente a Flippy

-Bien ¬3¬- Flippy entro al baño con la chica en brazos, que para su suerte o había nadie en el baño, Flippy recostó a lammy en la base donde se cambian a los bebes (XD) y cerro la puerta con seguro -bI-bien por donde empiezo (¿)- se dijo aun mas sonrojado, empezó quitándole la bufanda y el gorro, después le quito los zapatos y por ultimo empezó bajando los tirantes del vestido poco a poco ¨DIOS MIO¨ penso Flippy aun mas sonrojado que antes casi estaba rojo como un tomate, cerro los ojos y le quito rápidamente el vestido, dejando su hermoso cuerpo semi-desnudo

-ve a tu lugar feliz, Ve a tu lugar feliz¡- se dijo Flippy pues no podía soportar la tentación de tener a una mujer tan hermosa (y sexy XDokya) semi-desnuda (ewe) rápidamente le coloco el camisón, tomo la ropa de la chica, la doblo y salió del baño dejando a la chica aun en el baño con su ropa en mano se la dio a la recepcionista para que la guardara y regreso por la chica, abrió la puerta del consultorio Y dijo –Misión cumplida- con un tono victorioso, Los hombres solo lo vieron ¬¬ -Puede dejarla en la camilla por favor- el veterano recostó a lammy y salió de ahí –Bueno y creo que eso es todo señor puede retirarse, yo cuidare a la chica cuando este mejor le avisare- dijo lummpy mientras salían los dos del consultorio …

_**-END-**_

_**Creo que eso es todo el próximo cap será mas largo u_u**_

_**Es que me dejan mucha tarea ._.U XD **_

_**Bueno gracias por leerlo :') (okyaXD)**_

_**Sayonara .n.**_


	3. chapter 3

_**EL nuevo Cap de Una Nueva vida**_

_**Disfrutenlo :D**_

_**Mi nuevo amigo (¿)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lummpy cerró la puerta del consultorio despidiéndose de los dos hombres, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba lammy, le tomo la temperatura, sus signos vitales (y todo lo que hacen los doctores) –Mmm, Tal y como lo pensé un ataque de nervios- Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, la abrió y se dirigió hacia flippy – diculpe señor- Llamo el peli azul –Si?- …- La joven solo tubo un ataque de nervios, la cuidaría pero tengo que irme a una junta asi que se las encargo okeii?- dijo – Esta bien- contesto el peli verde, mientras el peli azul seguía su camino hacia la junta

_**Mientras tanto con lammy … **_

Lammy despertó –Donde estoy? ¿Qué paso? No puede ser que tal si lastime a alguien¡- se decía a si misma muy asustada, se levanto y salió de la sala corriendo, pero choco con algo o mas bien alguien –Lo-lo siento señor- se levanto y estiro la mano-s-se encuentra bien?-pregunto ayudando a parar al hombre –Tranquila estoy bien.. pero que haces aquí? deberías estar en tu habitación- dijo mientras la empujaba delicadamente para que entrara a la habitación –Pe-pe-pero …- Decia la joven con un leve sonrojo –Nada de peros.. ahora recuéstate- la joven obedeció y volvió a la cama –perdon por la pregunta pero … Qui-quien es usted?- pregunto –lo lamento olvide que todavía no me había presentado… yo Soy Mole- dijo

-Bu-bueno yo soy lammy Un placer en conocerlo- estiro la mano en forma de saludo –El placer es mio- Decia mientras correspondía el saludo, lammy sintió una profunda confianza como si lo conociera de toda la vida –Y digame mole que hago aquí?- pregunto- bueno pues la otra noche la encontré tirada en el piso y al parecer se sentía mal asi que la traje aquí- respondió sonriente –Y-y señor Mole me po-podria decir si lastime a alguien- el peli morado se quedo algo confundido-No al parecer No- lammy tomo de los hombros a Mole agitándolo –No como que No esa respuesta no es suficiente- dijo mientras lo zarandeaba, el peli morado no sabia que decir…

Pero lammy al notar la cercanía de sus cara se separo rápidamente –Lo siento, lo que pasa es que soy impulsiva- dijo con un leve rubor –Tranquila no hay problema, eres humana y todos los humanos tenemos problemas- algo en ese hombre la hacia sentir algo extraño algo que jamás había experimentado –bueno gracias por ser tan comprensivo-…-No hay de que- y la abrazo provocando un sonrojo en lammy –que tiene señorita lammy?- pregunto el hombre al notar su rubor –Na-nada- la joven correspondió el abrazo –cuénteme sobre usted- decía mole mientras se sentaba en la camilla – Bueno, No suelo hablar de mi vida con extraños pero usted no me parece Un extraño asi que..- hizo una pequeña pausa- Me acabo de mudar a la ciudad y bueno no conozco mucha gente.. bueno a nadie- bajo la mirada –Bueno ahora me conoce a mi no?- sonrió el peli morado, la tomo de la barbilla haciendo que la mirada de lammy se dirigiera a la suya –Y no creo que una joven tan hermosa como usted Deva estar sola- Dirigio su cara a la de lammy con intenciones notables, lammy no sabia que hacer solo se dejo llevar pero en eso …

Entra Flippy –Que-que están haciendo- (._.U) Al notar a Flippy los dos se separaron rápidamente –na-nada- dijo lammy Flippy eres un idiota pensó mole –Aaahh ya veo- (¬3¬) dijo Flippy Mirando a Mole –Y que quieres Flippy¡- Dijo el peli morado un poco enojado –Yo.. yo solo venia a hacerle compañia a la niña pero ya veo que … esta muy bien acompañada- …-¬¬ ja solo estas celoso- ..-No no es verdad¡- dijo el veterano –Si si lo es- decía pero con un tono mas tranquilo el peli morado –No no lo …- Los interrumpió la joven –Disculpen pero yo estoy aquí¡-Dijo furiosa

-Es verdad mejor los dejo solos eeeehhhe_e – salió cerro la puerta y se fue –lo siento señorita lammy, será mejor que la deje solo para que duerma- se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta –Gracias Mole- dijo lammy –de nada- sonrió y salió de la habitación

_**Pero que es lo que hiba a hacer, acaso estoy loca apenas lo conocí y ya casi lo beso **_pensaba lammy, pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era el doctor –jovencita se encuentra bien?- pregunto y se sento el peli azul –Si-…-Le tengo buenas noticias, la daremos de alta hoy a las 6 de la tarde, pero hasta entonces debe quedarse aquí a descansar- se levanto –si gracias doctor- el peli azul salió de la habitación, la peli blanca se acurruco y se quedo dormida

_**Mientras tanto con Flippy y Mole…**_

-estas enojado conmigo Mole- pregunto el peli verde –No para nada- ¬¬ contesto mientras se dirigían a una cafetería, entraron y tomaron aciento en una mesa –Hola mole Y Flippy- decía la mesera peli roja-Que desean de tomar- pregunto- Yo un caffe americano – dijo el peli verde –yo igual - … - Muy bien entonces ya vuelvo – tomo la orden y estaba apunto de irse pero –Espera Flaky- se detuvo y se dirigió a la mesa –Si ¿?- _ -Sabes algo Flippy aun duerme con un osito de peluche- Flippy se levanto de la mesa –Mole ese era un secreto¡- grito ruborizado-Tranquilo flippy No importa que aun duermas con un osito- dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa y se fue- ahora todo el respeto que me tenia se fue a la mierda por tu culpa¡- se sentó – me lo debías- ¬¬pero mole … has arruinado mis oportunidades con Flaky – sollozo –Bueno tu arruinaste las mias con lammy ya estamos a mano- Flippy decidió ya no contestar

*RIN , RIN* sono el teléfono de flippy

_**Si? Habla Flippy –**_

_**Hola Flippy soy yo Sneaky-**_

_**Que quieres ahora sneaky-**_

_**Solo quería saber si podía quedarme contigo en tu casa-**_

_**No, eso es gay¡-**_

_**Anda Flippy-**_

_**Porque-**_

_**Porque mouse me hecho de casa-**_

_**Ahora que hiciste-**_

_**Solo le dije que no tenia oportunidad contra mi y ..-**_

_**Ya me lo imagino-**_

_**Esta bien pero debo preguntarle a mole ahora estoy viviendo con el-**_

_**Y el gay soy yo-**_

_**Que dijiste-**_

_**No nada-**_

_**¬¬ Bueno luego te llamo adiós-**_

_**Sayonara Flippy-**_

Flippy colgó –aquí están sus pedidos chicos- dijo Flaky –Gracias- Flippy guardo su celular- Quien era?- pregunto el peli morado –Nadie importante solo sneaky que me pregunto si podio quedarse con nosotros- respondió Flippy, mole se rasco la cabeza-esta bien dile que si-

-Mole tu tan amable como siempre- …-Callate Flippy, ya se hace tarde ya casi son las 6- miro su reloj –Sera mejor que nos vallamos- se levanto de la mesa -¬¬ okeii- salieron del lugar y se dirigieron al hospital

_**CON LAMMY… **_

-aaaahh- bostezo –valla ya casi son las 6 – dijo mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared –será mejor que me aliste- salió hacia recepción para pedir su ropa –disculpe señorita me podría dar mi ropa- …-Claro- tomo la ropa y se la dio, lammy la recibió con una sonrisa y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse

Entro a un baño y empezó a ponerse su ropa, cuando termino salió y se lavo la cara arreglándose un poco –Ya estoy lista- salió del baño y se encontró con el doctor –Bien veo que ya se alisto señorita- …-Si - … -Bueno venga conmigo le dare sus papeles unas pastillas y ya se puede ir- …-Okeii-

En el consultorio el doctor peli-azul le dio unas pastillas para calmar los ataques de nervios firmo unos cuantos papeles –Listo ya se puede ir señorita- … -Muchas gracias doctor-

**-END-**

**Y asta aquí el cap **

**Lamento que sen tan cortos Prometo que hare uno que sea mas largo cuando tenga mas inspiración xD**

**OKeii es todo por ahora Gracias por leerlo**

**Sayonara ._./ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ¡ hehe Se que devi actualizar antes pero estas son ls razones por la cuales no actualice _**

***Se descompuso mi Computador ( ,Ordenador o como lo quieran llamar xD)**

***No tenia inspiración … Pero después de leer varios libros ya la tngo */-*/ Asi que probblemente la forma en la que escriba el fic sea diferente ._.**

***Estuve castigada Un largo tiempo**

**Y creo que eso es todo xD Pero también:**

***Lamento si tengo faltas de ortografía o me como algunas letras es que mi teclado no sirve muy bien ._.**

***Espero que se le entienda Y gracias Por sus Review n_n Los amo okno xD**

**Creo que eso es todo qwq …**

**Por ahora ….**

**Una nueva Vida **

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La ciudad de happy tree Hay Un misterio Terrorífico**

**En happy tree todos le tienen miedo a morir**

El sol brillaba a no mas poder, el cielo estaba despejado y azul pero no el azul habitual un azul muy claro, La brisa arrullaba los arboles, Sin duda era el perfecto Ambiente veraniego.

Ya casi era las 6:00pm Dos hombres salía de la cafetería haciendo sonar la campana de la puerta, en dirección al automóvil negro estacionado enfrente del negocio, Flippy dirigió la vista hacia mole…

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Contéstame esto … ¿Acaso … Podría ser que te has enamorado de la joven Lammy?

Mole esbozo una sonrisa

-Como podría una persona de mi edad enamorarse de alguien mas joven … es absurdo tan solo pensarlo, ¿No crees?

-Bueno pues No estás tan grande … Y entonces si no estás enamorado de ella entonces que … Que paso con el beso que interrumpí en el hospital- Dijo Flippy algo confundido

-Pues, Admito que me gusta pero solo un poco, Y tal vez solo me deje llevar por la citucion-

-Ya veo- dirigió su mirada a otro lugar y suspiro

Mole abrió la puerta del copiloto y entro en el auto, Flippy hizo lo mismo solo que el en el asiento del Piloto ajustando el espejo.

-Bueno, Allá vamos- Dijo Flippy

-Si-

Arranco el motor del auto, y lo condujo en camino al hospital

**En Happy Tree No existe ni el bien ni el mal**

**En Happy Tree Nadie es completamente Feliz**

-Aaaaah- Bostezo Lammy

Tomo sus papeles, Los guardo en su bolsa Y salió del lugar, Sentándose en la banqueta posando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

_¨Aaaahh Lo único que quiero es regresar a Casa, Prender el televisor y recostarme en el sofa¨_

No tardo Mucho para que el auto se estacionara y bajaran Mole y Flippy, caminaron hacia la entrada del hospital donde lammy yacía sentada con los ojos cerrados.

-Señorita Lammy, ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto con un tono de preocupación

-¿Qué?¡ Aaa … Si claro mejor que nunca¡ - Sonrió

-Muy bien entonces que espera !Vámonos¡-

-No hace falta que me lleve a mi casa, No lo quiero Molestar con eso-

-No es ningún Molestia- estiro la mano para ayudar a pararse a lammy

Lammy asintió amablemente la ayuda de Mole

-Esta Bien-

-Bueno que esperan Vámonos- Dijo Flippy

Caminaron Hacia el automóvil, Mole abrió la puerta de tras a lammy como todo un caballero

-gracias- n_n

-De nada-

Todos tomaron sus asientos, Flippy arranco el auto Mientras lammy le indicaba como llegar a su Edificio (departamento).

-Aquí es-

El auto paro

-Muchas gracias- Lammy bajo del auto

-De nada, Espero verla pronto señorita lammy-

-Claro Los veré después … Tal vez-

El auto se fue

**En HAPPY TREE nadie cree en el amor**

**En HAPPY TREE las personas no son felices**

Ya en el departamento, Lammy dejo su bolsa en l mesita que estaba junto a la puerta al igual que su bufada y gorro, Prendió la televisión y se recostó en el sofá

-aaaaaahhh Al fin podre descansar- Dijo suspirando Y entre cerrando los ojos … Pero esa ps no duraría mucho pues … TRASH# se escucharon golpes en la ventana

-Ahora que- Dijo algo desanimada se paro y se dirigió a la ventana Era Splendid –Ahh Hola … Splendid ¿Verdad?-

-Si, Bueno Lo que pasa es que o te vi en la mañana y pues Quería saber si- se rasco la cabeza

-Dime- Esbozo un sonrisa muy carismática

-Pues yo quería saber si tu … tu Podrías Ir conmigo A una fiesta que será mañana en la casa de una amiga- Un leve sonrojo se notaba en Splendid

-claro ¡ … No me haría nada mal socializar un poco- Salto de felicidad

-Mu-muy bien entonces ¿mañana te veo?-

-Por supuesto ¡-

-Bien y creo que eso es todo – Entro e la habitación Dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Espera Splendid-Lo detuvo de la mano -¿que debo llevar puesto?-

-Pues Ropa casual, es un fiesta informal-

-Okei y gracias- Lammy se encimo en splendid y lo abrazo

-De nada- Splendid correspondió el abrazo

**En HAPPY TREE La maldad existe**

**En HAPPY TREE la maldad colapsa**

**Y como quie dice poco a poco va tomando forma Admito que me base En libros Como Monsterhigh Para narrar esto (?) xxD Bueno espero que les haya gustado**

**Y para los fans de FlippyxFlaky esta pareja ya tendrá su tiempo okeii ;)**

**Y talvez otras mas **

**Pero ya el próximo será mas largo mucho pero mucho mas larg con mejor trama :D asi como de misterio ok**

**Ah Y dejen reviews Los reviws Me inspiran a continuar xD**

**SAYONARA~**

_**(Tomen en cuenta de que son l 12:02 y por eso o es tan largo xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¡ ._./ Mis camaradas (amigos) No se que decir xB Solo que estoy inspirada (?) cx y bueno Odio mi pu** Teclado xD Emm …**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje Fuerte (Vulgar, Grosero, Obsceno realmente no se cómo decirlo pero bueno me entienden)xD Faltas de Ortografía :B Jjaja lo revisares 4 veces antes de publicarlo y si se me pasa algo ya ni modo xD, ._. Como solo son 4 Mujeres (Si no me equivoco) Tal vez tendré que hacer a algunos hombres mujeres o tal vez gays xD (depende)Cx y creo que eso es todo …**

**Ahh Y tranquilos Splendid Ya no se interpondrá mas muajaja *con un cuchillo en la mano* ._.**

…

**Una Nueva Vida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

En happy Tree Mueres Por Vivir

En happy tree Se desconoce que sucede

En la ciudad de happy tree Por lo regular las mañanas eran sombrías y oscuras pero ya había pasado tiempo desde que eran soleadas y Frescas ¿Qué será? … Acaso será la entrada del verano, no no puede ser, o tal vez … ¿Se a presentado una nueva oportunidad de vida y felicidad para los ciudadanos de Happy Tree? … Es un misterio …

_¨Amigos, Amigos, Amigos yai¡ estoy que no lo puedo creer, Al fin podre conseguir nuevos amigos siiiii ¡¨ _Amigos, eraen lo único en lo que podía pensar lammy, No dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la habitación ¨¿Pero … Que me pongo?...Necesito dar una buena impresión …¨

-Ja Buena impresión ¿desde cuándo te importa dar una buena impresión?-

Lammy se estremeció, Abrió los ojos a no mas poder Su corazón se acelero y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, Pero no vio absolutamente nada, Salió de la habitación –¿Ha-ay Alguien aquí?- Nada todo lo que escucho silencio, Dio un largo suspiro –Valla lammy creo que la emoción te afecto un poco Uff, pero bueno ¿en que estaba? A claro mi ropa¡-

-Tal vez Deva ser yo misma-lammy solo sonrió y entro al baño –Bueno hoy será un día maravilloso- se miro al espejo -¿Eso crees?- La imagen de Un hombre De traje y sombrero de copa muy elegante apareció detrás de ella pero fue muy rápido como para que lammy lo pudiera ver – No puede ser … - Lammy se sacudió la cabeza con las manos –No ¡ No ¡ No¡ … tranquila lammy tal vez estas muy cansada. Si debe ser eso cansancio-

En happy Tree La gente te engaña

En happy tree La gente te mata

-Maldita sea lo único que me faltaba¡- Dijo Flippy enojado, No estaba de humor Primero Flaky lo llama en la mañana de ultimo minuto para invitarlo a la estúpida fiesta de Cuddles, Claro que no podía quedar mal con Flaky, Después Sneaky se tardo Horas en el baño _"ese idiota parece mujer tardándose horas en arreglarse"_ Y ahora no encontraba las llaves del auto por ningún lado

Busco, Busco y busco… No le quedaba mas opción que ir en taxi o caminar baahh ¿que mas da? después de todo su día ya se había arruinado ¿Qué podía perder? Con suerte tal vez no podría irle peor

_*Bitzzz* *Bitzzz* El teléfono sonó *Mensaje de Flaky*_

_Flaky: Hola, Flippy emm lamento si interrumpo algo importante pero … Podrías traer a tu oso de peluche QuQ Me encantaría verlo¡ … _

_Flippy : … _

_Flaky: ¿Sii? :D_

_Flippy: No ¬¬ y por favor Flaky no molestes _

_Flaky: L-lo siento …_

Flippy no estaba de humor como para pelear con Flaky pero sabia que la pequeña ¨Dulce Flaky¨ como la llamaban los demás, era sensible demasiado, asi que se digno a contestarle

Tomo las llaves y las guardo e su pantalón, Solo cerro la puerta azotándola y salió del lugar ¨Malditas llaves, Maldita Flaky . Maldito Mole, Maldito el mundo¡¨Flippy estaba que explotaba de rabia.

En happy tree Los verdaderos amigos no existen

-Feliz cumple años Cuddles- dijo Giggles Muy contenta ¿y Porque no estarlo? después de todo es la fiesta de su mejor amigo

-Gracias Giggles- Dijo cuddles mucho mas feliz de hecho era el mas feliz de la fiesta, obvio (?)

Todos parecían muy felices, Pero las apariencias engaña ¿no es asi? La ¨Dulce Flaky¨No dejaba de pensar en Flippy el idiota solo sabe hacerla sentir mal.

Rizas por aquí ,rizas por acá¡ Gritos¡, Música, Adornos el perfecto ambiente que odiaba Flippy

Ding Dong#

Y nadie se tomo la molestia de ir a abrir

Ding Dong Ding dong#

Nada

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong#

Cada vez el timbre sonaba con mas desesperación, hasta que al fin alguien se digno a abrir

-valla, valla, valla mira que tenemos aquí- dijo nutty recargándose en la puerta al mismo tiempo que se comía una paleta

-Si, Si , Claro ahora hazte aun lado – Exclamo Flippy de mala gana, No tenia porque soportar esto simplemente no lo merecía, Ya había tenido suficiente como para que el tarado de nutty empezara a molestarlo

-Wow, Lo siento no sabía que estabas de malas-dijo nutty esta vez con un tono de voz muy baja como la de un niño apunto de llorar

-Eso dicen todos- dijo ahora muy calmado, Empujando a nutty para poder entrar

Diversión, diversión, Diversión todo era diversión Unos bailaban Mientras los otros Jugaban Y reían ¨Tranquilo Flippy solo una hora, eso es todo¨ lo único que podía hacer Flippy era tomar un calmante para que no sucediera lo de la ultima vez …

En happy tree la felicidad ha regresado

O tal vez no …

Plazhh# La puerta se azoto, Inmediatamente todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta.

-Ya llego por quien lloraban, Mis Orinales Humanos jajajaja- dijo splendid poniéndose en pose de superhéroe

-Aah solo eres tu splendid- Dijo petunia (-_-U) mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso de jugo

-Y yo también- Dijo lammy mientras soltaba unas risitas, hace mucho que no se divertía

-¿Quién es ella splendid?- dijo nutty acercándose a lammy, se quedo atónito nunca antes había visto a una chica tan hermosa

-Es mi nueva amiga lammy - Exclamo mientras la tomaba de la mano, Al parecer las intenciones de splendid era cada vez mas obvias

Trash# El baso de vidrio que sostenía cuddles callo al piso

-Que tienes cuddles¡- Al parecer avía quedado e shock Total

-L-lammy- Dijo cuddles medio tartamudeando

-Si asi me llamo-Dijo lammy, Sonriéndole a cuddles, o se bien si era para causar una buena impresión o solo quería ser amable

El cuerpo de cuddles se lleno de miedo, pánico y deseos de venganza

-Eres tu- Dijo gritándole y sacudiéndola, definitivamente era ella. Ella la misma que había acecinado a su ser mas amado,,,

Cuddles Pov

-Mama¡ ya me voy –Dijo un pequeño niño rubio caminando hacia la puerta

-¿A donde vas?- Le pregunto la mujer castaña que lavaba los trastes

-Quede de verme con una amiga en el parque- Respondió el niño muy emocionado, casi como si su vida dependiera de eso

-Muy bien pero lleva a tu hermano ¿esta bien?- dijo La madre con un tono de la típica mama estricta y correcta :siclaro:

-Si, Mama… esta bien- le respondió algo desanimado

-Siii¡ Onii-chan me llevara al parque – Grito muy emocionado. El pobre niño quería tanto a su hermano mayor

-si como sea- uff suspiro el hermano mayor, Como odiaba que su mama lo obligara a llevar a su hermano a todas partes

Caminaron y caminaron, Agh como odiaba ese maldito olor a muerto Por todas las calles de Happy Tree, Pero bueno ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

-Hola lammy- Dijo el Hermano mayor, Corrió a abrazarla al parecer el la quería mucho ¿Aaah Acaso no es hermoso el amor? O Pero lo olvidaba como dije antes e Happy Tree el amor no existe.

-Veo que trajiste a tu hermano menor- dijo lammy, pero a pesar del abrazo ella no lo correspondió solo seguía con su seria actitud

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien, lammy no era asi ella siempre estaba feliz y era cariñosa con todos, pero lo mas extraño era que sus ojos ya no eran de ese hermoso color Morado si no que ahora eran de un muy opaco color a perlado

-tranquila no nos va a molestar jeje- dijo el niño algo preocupado jamás había a lammy actuar asi

-Hum, Lo siento- dijo lammy

-¿Porque?-Pregunto algo asustado el pobre niño

-Te has vuelto una molestia para mi- dijo lammy aun seria y con la mirada perdida ¿Una molestia?¿ A que se refería con eso?

-Qu-e – El niño no pudo ni terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir, Su corazón dejo de latir en un 2 x 3, La sangre se regaba por todo el piso, Su piel se torno Blanca. Si definitiva mente estaba muerto.

-JAJAJAJAJA- Lammy empezó a reir como toda una enferma

-He-ermano?- dijo cuddles ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?¡Porque no se mueve? ¿que es esto rojo?, Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la mente del pobre niño rubio

-Que le hiciste a mi hermano¡- Grito cuddles mientras tomaba a lammy y la sacudía como loco. Pero nada lammy solo seguía con la mirada perdida

-El siguiente eres tu …

**Jojojo ya acabo: B**

**Espero que les allá gustado y disculpen mis errores xD **

**Los amo Muak# Okno ._.**

**Steve*codeándola*: No tienes nada mas que decirles? ¬¬**

**Katja: no ¬¬**

**Steve: si o les dices les dire yo ¡ B|**

**Katja: Diles¡**

**Steve: esta bien :B … Dejen reviews Grandísimos Hijos de su mama oko xD Porfvor TTwTT**

**Katja: ¬¬ creo que eso es todo sayonara **


End file.
